InFamous: Lost Souls
inFamous: Lost Souls 'is a fan written DLC adventure about a conduit who awakens after Cole Macgrath destroyed every conduit on earth. (NOTE: Since this story is supposed to be like the actual inFamous series, this plot will Good Karma, therefor even if there is a Karmic choise mentioned, it'll always follow the good choice.) Setting Lost Souls is a story about many conduits who have been locked away by the First Sons in cryostasis units. Some conduits who were put inside the units were people who's powers were yet to activated and others were put in there for various reasons, either for testing or prison due to the fact that some were dangerous. The city in which the game is set is San Ventisca, the city is located in a very cold climate, the winters are cold and harsh and was considered by the First Sons to be perfect for their storage facillity. The plot is centered around one paticular conduit who was codenamed: "Conduit X". X is one of the hundreds of conduits who were locked in the stasis chambers, X's chamber however was the oldest one made and had been locked away for several long years. Twenty Five minutes after the RFI was activated, the Conduit's chamber was dangerously affected and, unlike the others, was unable to counter the affects of the RFI. Thus X was released into a world where the Military are dangerously active in order find and destroy the last of the First Sons. The Awakening '' X wakes up after a long period of sleep after a long powerful beam of light rips across the room and begins to drain the power of the sleeping Conduit, the chamber's computer system senses this and releases X from his sleep. However, he wakes up drained of most of his powers and memory, he is also unable to stand or move after he managed to free himself from the broken unit. X manages to summon some strength and is able to pull himself up, instantly he notices that his chamber's number is "Conduit Subject #X0183", he then memorizes this as the only clue he has as to why he was locked in the stasis unit. He then decides to leave the facillity and discovers that his hands seem to magnetize to the large metal doors, he then attempts to free himself from the invisible force when suddenly the doors rip apart and wrap around his hands, creating thick metalic gloves. He then finds out he is able to launch giant metal projectiles from the palm of his hand and thus uses this newfound power to break out of the Stasis Facillity, which (to X's suprise) is underground. After he breaks out and lifts up the lid of a sewer pipe which cleverly conceals the location of the base, he hears shouting and screaming and is suddenly pulled up by a large brute of a man: '''Soldier: What the hell do you think you're doing? X''': I-I, I don't know... I was- '''Soldier: This is a restricted area, and you are in violation of your cerfew, return to your home now! X''': I don't understand, what's going on- '''Soldier: Alright, that's it's it wiseguy! The soldier then strikes X with the butt of his gun, X falls to the ground and into a large puddle while the soldier commands him to get up. Suddenly the water from the puddle drains into X's hands and starts to overpower his mind with visions of his past, causing him great pain in his mind. X then remembers what he could do and launches a large projectile of water straight into the chest of the soldier which knocks him down off his feet. X then begins to drain the snow and water around the area and starts to fight off several soldiers who saw what was happening. Enraged by his confusion and pain, and the oncoming soldiers, X suddenly explodes in a watery fury which blasts several of the soldiers out of the way and dislodges a lead pipe out of the ground which he then uses to defeat his enemies. With more soldiers on the way and the confusion of his past showing in his mind, X passes out but before sliding into unconsiousness, he is grabbed by another pair of hands and is dragged away to an unknown location. Forward Reality X suddenly wakes up once again in the underground Stasis Facillity, several First Son members are seen roaming around and repairing the damage that X had caused during his awakening. ???: Oh good, you're awake. You had quite an interesting experience up above. X''': -X grabs his head- What's going on? Who are you? '''Professor: I am Professor Anderson, and you are very injured, you must relax or you will sustain great injury upon yourself. X''': I don't care, I want to know what's going on! I wake up in some sort of pod thing and then a bunch of mad militarists shove me around and try to kill me! So what the hell is going on?! '''Professor: ...You are, and I unfortunately, are trapped in the middle of a battle zone. We are the last of the First Sons and the military has suddenly decided that with every conduit dead that we are no longer need, so they're severing all ties with us. Literally. X''': The First Sons? I thought they were a myth... '''Professor: Well, we are not and we are quite real. I'm suprised that you haven't heard of us, after all the volunteers for the stasis chambers are usually briefed before being locked away. Of course there are some- Suddenly X starts to drip large drops of water from his face and hands, the water then begins to harden into ice and he begins to have some sort of seizure. Anderson quickly injects X with a syringe that contains a mysterious substance. His body then begins to calm and he then passes out. Broken Glass X emerges again out of the underground facillity. Weeks may have passed but the military is still around searching. X then recieves a call (on his newly acquired cellphone) from Jerome, the temporary leader of the First Sons who was recently released from stasis. Jerome: X, it's Jerome. How are you fairing right now? X''': I feel fine, a little groggy, but a lot better then usual. What do you need? '''Jerome: I have some bad news, the alarm sounded off in chamber #6, we went to investigate and a pile of broken glass and an empty stasis pod was found. We've got a loose conduit running around. X''': That's not good.... At least it was just one... '''Jerome: No, not just one.. The conduit apparently went on a rampage and released half of the chamber's section. We have a couple of conduits waking up right now ahead of schedule and a couple are also missing. We don't know which ones but this is the Restricted Section, so whoever is out are dangerous. I want you to find them and bring them back here. X''': Alright, how do I do that? '''Jerome: Anderson tells me that you have very unique powers, they seem to have little restriction, I'd help you but I have to contain the problem down here. See what you can do, I saw you tinkering around with a few earlier so I know you're not inept. X': Alright, I'll go and track them down. X then hangs up the phone and suddenly emits a large mist from his body which begins to seep through the bodies of several civilians, testing to see which one is a conduit. He then picks up the scent of a nerby conduit, closing in on his location. X then spends several hours looking for the missing conduit and eventually finds him. The Conduit is surrounded by a black mist, and is draining the life out of several civilians. X then engages the conduit in battle and eventually knocks him down. He then suddenly begins to breathe funny and then suddenly.. He remembers a very old power he had. Touch Powers. 'Good Karma X uses Cryo Cuffs on the conduit and takes him back to the facillity, letting the First Sons deal with him. 'Evil Karma' X uses Blood Drain on the conduit and acquires some of conduit's unique abillities, but ends up killing him and is scolded by the First Sons for killing one of their subjects. After dealing with the conduit, X returns to the base and is praised by the First Sons for the great job he did. Due to the fact that the conduit is to dangerous to survive, the conduit is killed. But before that, Anderson extracted a small bit of the conduit's blood in a syringe and injected it into X's blood, thus giving X a small amount of his powers. Returning to the surface again, X is called upon by several civilians to help them defeat some of the soldiers that are harassing them. He then wanders the city helping citizens and taking the First Son's instructions on certain tasks: F.S Member: X, I have an assigment for you, there is a supply of certain... "Chemicals" being escorted away by the Military, we need you to take it away from them and bring it back to us. X''': What kind of chemicals are these, and how did they even get it? '''F.S Member: We used to work in certain offices around the city, the Military knew where most of our locations were and so they stole some of the cargo we didn't take with us. And the rest is classified. X''': "Classified"? You want me to risk my life trying to get some sort of dangerous chemical away from several men with guns and you won't even tell me what it is? '''F.S Member: Yes we do, don't panic alright? It's not unstable but still, we just don't want it in the hands of the Goverment. X''': Look, let me talk to Jerome.. I want to set some things straight about this arangment alright? '''F.S Member: He's busy. -hangs up- X''': Great, just great... I'm starting to wonder wether I should have agreed to do this in the first place... Streets of Horror X then made his way over to the area where the Military was taking the mysterious cargo out of the city, he quickly disposed of all the thugs and went to pick up one of the canisters. '''X: Hm, you know technically I am a member of the First Sons... So it would hurt to take a peak... X then picked up one of the canisters and cracked the top open, but to his horror the liquid inside of it spilled all over him. The liquid slowly seeped through his clothing and into his skin where he discovered bizzare sensations were appearing all over his body, finally he unleashed an even more powerful ball of water out of his hands. Whatever the subtance was, it increased the power of a conduit, but when X looked to the floor he noticed that some of the liquid had dripped onto several of the corpses of the soliders. One drop had withered the bodies of the soldiers to dustsand had burned a hole straight through the concrete, but while it had destroyed the body of many, it brought only one of the soldiers back to life. X then slowly approached the awakened man. Soldier: AH!! hey, who the hell are you? X''': Calm down, I just want to see if you're alright... '''Soldier: Hell no, I'm not letting you touch me! You're some kind of a monster, keep your hands away from me! X''': Look, you either shut the hell up or I ram this metal pipe in your head again, now hold still. X then used his "Sensing Technique" on the soldier and had found out that it had given the man some sort of twisted and unstable version of the conduit gene, it was slowly mutating the soldier's body to unnatural levels. He was in shock, what were the First Sons planning with this? However, although it had strengthened his power somewhat, he noticed that some of his other powers were losing strength and that he was slowly becoming weaker. He then had an urge to pour more of the substance on himself but before he pour more of the chemical on himself he heard an ear piercing scream. X turned quickly around to see several civilians running towards him with incredibly unnatural speed. Unfortunately he could not fight them because of what the chemicals were doing to his body, the soldier however suddenly sprinted forward and unleashed a powerful burst of energy which knocked the people backwards and into the wall, killing them on on impact. '''Soldier: What-what is happening to me?! X''': I don't know, calm down... I..I... The pulse came back, he needed to have more of that substance. He lept foward at the same time the soldier did, coliding in the air they both grasped the canister at the same time and were both attempting to take it away from the each other. '''Soldier: Get away from this you bastard! X''': What do you need it for you freak?! It's mine and I need it more then you! '''Soldier: NO!!! I feel it calling to me, I'm thirsty and this liquid can quench my thirst!!!! GIVE IT TO ME!!! Once again however, the psychotic pedestrians were trying to attack them both, they then fought as best as they both could but were failing incredibly. They both colapsed at the same time, as many more insane civilians were closing in on them, X got a good look at one of them and discovered that his mouth was covered in a disgusting black substance. Suddenly a shot rang out and then more shots, someone was shouting. ???: YEAH! COME ON! You want some of this?! POW!!!! The gunfire died down, X felt a hand grab his own and was pulled up an large man. ???: WHEW! You alright, man? I didn't think we were gonna make it out that one! X': Thanks, I appreciate it... '???: No problamo'. Hey you alright? Let me help you up- Soldier: KEEP AWAY FROM ME! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP! ???: Hey sorry dude, I didn't mean to- Soldier: LOOK, JUST BECAUSE YOU SAVED MY LIFE DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU OWE ME ANY FAVORS SO BACK OFF, FAT ASS! X''': Look, the man just saved your ass, what is wrong with you? '''Soldier: I don't know... my head is on fire! I can barely breathe!! X': So is mine... I don't feel very well... '???: What the hell did you guys find over here? This stuff looks serious crap, you better keep away from it. X': I need your help, I can barely stand but I may be able to make it back to the base. I need you to carry this guy for me while I strap up this cargo to take with me. '???: No dude, we need to leave this stuff here, you can come back for it later. I doubt anyone is gonna come over here with those things running around. X''': Fine, lets go then! '''Zeke: By the way, my name is Zeke, you? X''': Just call me "X" so we can skip all these formalities, okay? Underhanded Schemes Zeke and X fight their way past the zombie-like citizens and manage to get back to the First Son headquaters where X is given the news that the dam keeping the river from flooding the city, has burst and flooded half of the West Island's section. '''Jerome: Things are going to hell fast, man. The dam that holds up the river just burst, West Side is flooded and those conduits that are loose are tearing it up at the surface! X''': We just got attacked by some zombies, and there's something else- '''Jerome: We can discuss this later, did you get the canisters? X''': Didn't have time, we had to get back before those things got us. '''Jerome: This is unacceptable! We gave you specific instructions that those canisters were to be delivered back to us, no exceptions! X''': Yeah, and why is that I ask myself? This chemical must be pretty damn important if you need it so badly, care to tell me about it? '''Jerome: No, this is classified matierial and you're not- X''': To hell with "classified", some freaky shit happened with that substance, I became sort of drug addict and it brought a dead guy back to life, at the same time it ALSO turned him into a conduit! So you better tell me what the hell this stuff is! '''Jerome: This is strictly classified information, and until it's time I don't care to discuss it. So until that time has come, you're dismissed. X then leaves and meets up with Zeke in the corridor, Zeke tells him that the officer that was mutated is currently being looked at by several doctors. Zeke then says that he understands what's going on and asks if he can help with anything, X says "yes" and the two quickly become fast friends. The next day, X and Zeke exit the facillity and decide to go and track down some Conduits, Zeke tells X that he's got some friends who know everything going on in this city and decides to call them up. They then get a call back from one of Zeke's shady friends, who asks them to meet him in an Alley in 10 minutes. X later arrives at the alley with Zeke, who then tells him that his friend decided to leave before X showed up for "safety" reasons. Zeke tells X that his friend apparently only knows of four active conduits who are on the loose in the city, one of which is infecting people with a tar-like substance that drives anyone insane. X and Zeke's conversation is cut short when several infected civilians appear around every corner of the alley and begin to charge at them, X manages to fight them all off and escape. He and Zeke then decide to track down the conduit causing this trouble, before the entire city is infected. Category:Good Category:Lost Souls Category:Electric Tuna